


The Cave of the Beast

by SummerSunberry



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cave, Erotica, F/M, Fantasy, Furry, Hot, Interspecies, Knot, Sex, Werewolf, reluctance, rough, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerSunberry/pseuds/SummerSunberry
Summary: Lyra escapes a depressing arranged marriage at home, but she is left trapped in the dark with nowhere to go.
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are over 18.

Maybe it wasn’t her place to have wandered into the Badlands severely under-equipped. But even this was better than a forced marriage with that horrid Klenn. She laid there naked, shivering on the cold, damp moss. Water dripped rhythmically from the stalactites hanging on the high cavern ceiling. Whoever her captor was, they had her hidden away far from civilization and deep inside of a labyrinthine cave. It was pitch dark, and Lyra had nowhere else to go. She was stuck, and left with only a glimmer of hope that she may be able to escape. 

Shaking, she pulled herself up from the floor. She reached awkwardly out into the vast darkness. When her right hand grazed against the smooth stone wall, she quickly stumbled along the cave, her footsteps pattering lightly in the echoey abyss.

She had been walking for a few minutes before she heard a growl. She froze where she stood. It sounded terrifyingly close. Lyra cautiously took another step. Again, the heart-trembling growl pierced the frigid air. She gulped. She had no idea where the beast was, but it clearly knew exactly where she stood. Taking a deep breath, she dared to take another step. 

The beast leapt to action, pinning her down on the wet floor with a dizzying slam. Lyra screamed in terror and pain, but it melted away into the dark cave. The growl was directly in her ear now as the beast snorted its moist breath down her neck. She could smell its distinct musky odor in the air. Now, there was no hope of escaping.

A large set of furry arms scooped Lyra up from the ground. She pounded away at the thick limbs that were carrying her away further into the darkness. It seemed like it made no difference as the beast charged forward without hesitation. She was thrown onto the floor once again, this time met with the soft moss of her original position. She was face-down right back to where she started! But this time, there was a terrible creature growling behind her. Lyra sobbed as the creature inched ever closer.

Its huge claws grazed her sensitive sides and stomach. They roughly grabbed her full, perky tits, giving them a stimulating squeeze. She gasped as her breasts were pressed and kneaded by the beast’s massive paws. One paw slid down her body towards her nether regions, making Lyra shiver from the sensation. A single smooth claw glided over her pea-sized clit, causing her to gasp. She had never been touched there before. Her family had always stressed the importance of staying a pure virgin to appease her future husband. She always hated those talks, but had no choice but to obey. Here in this cave, however, there was no one to stop the beast from pleasuring her sensitive rose.

Lyra bit her lip to avoid making any humiliating sounds as the beast swirled her now-swollen clit with a surprising gentleness. She had never felt something so pleasurable before in her young life. She could feel a new wetness swelling forth from deep in her lower body. Her slit tingled and glowed with a foreign, yet deliciously wonderful warmth.

The beast’s head moved away from Lyra’s neck, leaving a new coldness in its place. She shivered as her neck and shoulder were left exposed. Her shivering was quickly replaced with a shock of alarm as she felt the beast’s heated tongue scrape against her folds, hitting every inch and crease of her soaked slit. She let out a stifled moan as the dexterous tongue stimulated her. The growing pleasure in her body increased as it worked her into a lustful frenzy. One paw pushed her back easily onto the ground while the other forced her slender legs apart, giving her assailant greater access to her pussy. Lyra laid there, her round ass high in the air, attempting to hide her mounting pleasure with the beast’s snout burying into her dripping cunt.

Lyra began to pant heavily as the pleasure within her became unbearable. It was just too much to hold in; she felt like she was about to burst. Finally, with a masterful flick of the beast’s encouraging tongue, she was sent over the edge. Lyra cried out with a mixture of horror and glee as her whole body tensed with a new, overwhelming pleasure. It came in waves, crashing over her small body over and over again. Slowly, the pleasure ebbed away, leaving her exhausted and breathing heavily as the beast stopped its relentless licking. Immediately, Lyra felt guilty. But at the same time, she had never felt more alive.  
Her legs shook with effort as the beast slowly clambered back against Lyra’s back. The hot breath that came with each growl returned to her neck. Somehow, she was glad. This time, the beast was pressed up close against her body. She felt a huge, pulsing object poke at her inner thighs. She gulped nervously, blushing. Surely, that couldn’t be what she thought it might be? Her fears were quickly confirmed as the beast raised its haunches, bringing the very tip to the opening of her pussy. Lyra had never seen a penis before — or in this case, feel. She wondered if all of them were as large as this one. 

Lyra yelped loudly as the cock pushed past her folds and entered her. The beast was steady and forceful, pressing the tip relentlessly into the small, tight opening of her pussy. She wailed in pain as the tip slid in fully, leaving only the thick shaft to be inserted. Lyra felt like her insides were being pushed around as her tight hymen stretched beyond its limits. Despite her loud complaints, the beast continued without hesitation, determined to fit as much of his erect dick as he could manage into Lyra’s soft cunt. 

After a long ordeal of pushing and screaming and struggling, the beast stopped. He had hit the very base of Lyra’s cervix. Lyra felt incredibly full as the beast’s cock occupied the once-empty space between her legs. Despite the searing pain initially, the feeling of being totally filled was an experience that she couldn’t help but admit was incredible. Her nethers were alight with a brand new sensation that felt so amazingly wonderful.

The beast began to slide his cock back and forth, pulling it out just before the tip fell out, then slamming it back as deep as it could go. Lyra gasped as he churned her insides and bumped her cervix over and over again. Now she was glad that her passage had become so wet before, as it assisted the massive cock in sliding in and out without too much pain. She felt that strange sensation building once again in her abdomen as the beast fucked her with a great vigor. It kept on growing stronger and stronger as the thick cock pressed against her vaginal walls, hitting just the right spot.

The movements of the beast became forceful and hurried after a while. Lyra let out a shamefully wanton moan as he picked up speed, pounding her pussy with a renewed vigor. Now, she was willfully holding her plump ass up, grinding into the soft fur of the beast’s underbelly. The pleasure was incredibly intense now, sending Lyra into a lustful frenzy. Her pussy was on fire with desire and passion, accepting every inch of the hard cock into her body. She tightened her muscular walls, which caused the beast to growl and pant with need. He pumped faster and faster, pounding hard into the soft passage. The sounds of their lovemaking echoed loudly through the cave walls, overwhelming all else. 

The beast growled loudly as he slammed his cock into Lyra with one final thrust. Her cunt was met with a thick knot at the very base, which pushed mercilessly into her entrance. She screamed in pain and pleasure as the beast forced it into her with a great push. As soon as the knot popped into her, she was flung over the edge yet again. Her entire body convulsed with intense pleasure mixed with pain and her pussy gushed with a flood of wetness. The beast roared loudly as Lyra’s walls contracted hard, coaxing out his precious seed.

Lyra’s pleasure was renewed further with the beast’s massive shot of cum. She moaned happily as the warm fluid flooded her insides. The beast gripped her boobs tightly as he unleashed load after load into her soaked cunt. The knot locked every last drop tightly in her pussy, ensuring that all of his virile seed would have the chance to enter her fertile womb. Lyra felt the dick twitch inside her as the beast finally finished. She sighed with satisfaction, now coming down from her own sexual release. 

She could feel him breathe gently against her, spent from their coupling. She tried to pull away from the beast. The knot kept them firmly together. Now totally exhausted from her ordeal, she slumped into the moss below her, beastly cum still sloshing inside her pussy. With the warmth of the beast’s body and the gentle rhythm of the beast’s breathing, she slowly drifted off to sleep.

———— 

When Lyra awoke, she was met with the crackling of a fire. She scrambled upright in her moss bed, the events of last night hitting her like a ton of bricks. A man was sitting by the fire, gazing into the orange light.

“W-who are you?” Lyra asked. “Where is the beast?”

He turned to Lyra. He had soft brown hair and gentle green eyes. He wore a long fur coat and simple cloth pants. “I simply live here is all.” 

“But how-”

“The beast? You don’t have to worry about him. He’s gone for now.”

Lyra nodded. “Thank you for making sure I was alright.”

He chuckled. “I’m not one to thank, but alright, miss.” He looked over her bruised body. “Do you need some clothes?”

Lyra blushed intensely as she tried her best to cover her breasts and ruined crotch. “Y-yes please! If you don’t mind, that is.”

“Of course. Wait here,” he said laughing. 

Lyra took a deep breath as the man disappeared into the darkness. She turned to the fire and basked in the comforting warmth, unwilling to let her mind return to the night before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyra sets out on her own, but the Badlands are a scary place to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters over 18.

Lyra yawned as the fire flickered mesmerizingly in front of them. She pulled the loose fur coat around her more tightly, staving away the chilly moisture of the cave. 

The mysterious man sipped gently on his hot water. “Where are you from, miss? You don’t look like the kind of person to be wandering the Badlands on your own.”

Lyra shifted around uncomfortably. “Jesir.”

“Jesir? Why’d you leave a place as nice as that?” he replied, raising a bushy eyebrow.

“There wasn’t a place for me there, that’s all.”

“If you insist.” He returned to sipping at his water.

“Who are you?” asked Lyra, staring into his lush green eyes. “You don’t seem like the type to be living out in the Badlands either.”

“Point taken,” he laughed. “Same as you, I guess. People like me need to live alone, far away from society. That’s just the way the world turns.”

“You haven’t answered my question.”

He glanced over at Lyra. “I’m Kenn. Does that settle it?”

"Yes.”

The pair sat in silence as the tinder crackled and popped. Lyra watched the embers rise up into the murky darkness above them. The dripping of cold groundwater echoed through the abyss all around.

“And do I get the pleasure of knowing your name, miss?”

“Lyra.”

“Do you have anywhere to be, Lyra?”

“No.”

Kenn turned away and set his tin cup down. He began to fluff the moss on the floor in silence. Lyra looked down nervously.

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me today. I think it was that beast…”

“Don’t worry about him,” he said sternly. “I don’t think he’ll be back for a while.”

“Do… do you think you could help me get out of here?”

His expression softened. “I suppose. It’s the least I could do.”

Lyra nodded her head. “Thank you. I really do appreciate it.”

Kenn outstretched his hand to Lyra. It was surprisingly soft and smooth with only a few calluses on the base of his palm and fingertips. Lyra tentatively slipped her hand into his.

“Follow me. You’ll get lost in here without someone to guide you.”

With Kenn pulling her along, Lyra got up and began her journey away from the comfort of the flames. As the orange glow disappeared behind her, she felt her toes glide along the cool stone floor of the cave. She felt as if she was caught in a slipstream of shadows, pulling her along into the mysterious world ahead of her. Lyra was amazed by the ease at which Kenn navigated the twisted cave tunnels. It was like he could see through the cloak of black, clear as day. Cold air brushed past her face as they moved further and further through the maze. Finally, Lyra could see a dim glimmer of light ahead of her. Her heart raced as they approached faster and faster, the fresh air seeping into her nostrils. When she and Kenn finally breached the mouth of the cursed cave, she couldn’t help but gasp with glee.  
She was free at last.

The sun was low in the sky, dying the sky with brilliant yellows and reds. Pink clouds dotted the sunset sea like wildflowers in a fertile meadow over the open plains of the Badlands. It stole Lyra’s breath away as she watched the sun sink over the horizon.

“The sky is so beautiful.”

“Yes, if there is one wonderful thing about the Badlands, it’s the view.”

Lyra bowed deeply, careful to tuck her fur coat so that nothing indecent would show. “Thank you so much. I owe you my life. You are much too kind.”

Kenn blushed. “It was nothing but simple kindness. Where will you go from here? Jesir is the nearest town from here, and it seems like you're not welcome there.”

“I don’t know,” said Lyra, looking out into the yellowed hills. “I will go anywhere.”

“WIll you be alright? It’s especially dangerous at night here.”

“I will manage.”

Kenn gave her a nervous glance. “If you wish. But please don’t hesitate to return if you need something. I will try my best to provide.”

“Thank you, but I won’t be coming back here anytime soon. Goodbye, Kenn.”

Lyra left behind the strange man and began to trek over the grassy plains of the Badlands. The wide sky was a dusky purple now that the sun had nearly fully disappeared behind the hills. She pulled in her coat closer as the winds began to pick up. She would miss Kenn’s kindness and hospitality, but it was time for her to leave. Surely, there must be another town on the other side of the Badlands. Lyra was determined to make a new life for herself, no matter how difficult. 

She walked until the speckled stars shone beside the silvery crescent sliver of the moon. Her little ached and throbbed from fatigue. She slumped down against a stubby prickle tree and rested her tired legs.

“I’ll just sit here for a moment. Then, I’ll be on my way,” she told herself.

Suddenly, the grasses came alive around her. Lyra heard cackling and rustling from all around her. She knew she was surrounded. But by what? She pulled herself up from the prickle tree and scanned the grass, her eyes straining in the dim light. She saw several shadowy figures emerging from the base of the dried vegetation. 

All around her were gnarled rouge goblins. Lyra could barely make out their pointed smiles and bumpy skin in the moonlight. She was outnumbered twenty to one. And she had nothing but her fists and legs to fight back.

“A special treat!” growled one of the goblins. “Yes, yes, a treat for us!” The rest chittered in agreement.

“S-stand back! I won’t stand for any funny business!” said Lyra, her voice wavering. The goblin gang burst into cruel laughter. It made Lyra quake where she stood.

In a flash, they rushed her vulnerable body. She screeched in horror as they clambered over her flesh with hooked claws and bumpy feet. They tugged at her oversized coat, dragging it lower and lower and away from her warm skin. Tiny scratches covered her bare breasts and tummy as they searched the pockets of the fur coat. Her skin prickled with the chill of night and the terror of the goblins. 

“No loot! No loot!” they screeched angrily. “Capture instead!”

“Get off of me!” screamed Lyra, swatting the little bodies off of her naked form. They climbed back onto her like a swarm of fire ants taking down their prey, viciously scratching and biting at her sensitive tits and tired abs. She was quickly being overwhelmed by the ferocious attack, goblins quickly taking advantage of her exhaustion and lack of defense.

Just when Lyra thought that it was all over, a great howl pierced the hills of the Badlands. The goblins all stopped, turning towards the source of the sound. It wasn’t long before a huge furry figure barreled through the swarm of goblins, knocking them off of her battered body. The swarm quickly re-focused their efforts to the new threat. 

Lyra stared in disbelief. It was the beast! It had found her and protected her from these horrible creatures. But why? She backed away slowly, her hands shaking uncontrollably. Her mind was filled with images from the cave. And yet, her groin quivered with a strangely familiar heat. Her heart was filled with both fire and dread. 

Lyra ran away; far, far away. The sounds of the scuffle behind her faded away as she tumbled into a sea of pickle trees. The thorns scratched at her irritated skin. Sharp sticks dug into the soft soles of her feet. She finally collapsed under the twisted, bare canopy of trees looming overhead. Her heart pounded as tears streaked her rosy cheeks. Why had the beast come back for her? She couldn’t understand. She pulled the now-torn fur coat over her shivering body once again. 

It seemed like an eternity before the silence in the woods was broken. Lyra snapped to attention, immediately going to high alert. When she faced the source of the sound, she only found a tired, injured Kenn.

“Kenn?” Lyra gasped. “What are you doing here?”

“I-I just wanted to make sure you were OK.” He gave Lyra a defeated smile. “I had hoped that you wouldn’t run into any trouble.”

“Kenn, you look terrible! What happened?”

“It’s nothing at all, Lyra. I promise. I just did what I had to do.” Kenn keeled over into the stubbled grass. He was breathing heavily.

Lyra ran over and examined his frail body. It was covered in unmistakable scratches. Goblin scratches. She gazed over at her own arms. They were a perfect match. She stared at Kenn in disbelief, her hands now shaking. She took a deep breath.

“Lyra, I’m so sorry… It needed to be done, or else —”

“No, stop,” said Lyra, her voice wavering. “We need to get you to some shelter. I-I need to deal with this later. But I can’t let your kindness go unrewarded.”

Lyra hoisted Kenn onto her tired shoulders, hauling him along the forest floor. She ducked into a shallow hollow in the ground, surrounded by a shield of thick waxy bushes. She set him on the cool earth, watching him nod off to a deep slumber. Lyra’s stomach was churning, but she couldn’t help but think of how peaceful Kenn’s face looked as he slept. Looking at him was like an oxymoron. 

Laying down next to him, Lyra draped the tattered coat over them both, trapping little bits of warmth to survive for the night. She fell hastily into a dark, dreamless sleep.


End file.
